


Say "Thank You"

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Fantasy, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a tad self-lubrication, alternative universe, barely there feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Elves were born from the forest and when they died, nature took them back. There was no need for sex and they were lacking the natural urges humans had. Jongin, however, couldn't help it. He was so, socurious.





	Say "Thank You"

**Author's Note:**

> Elves were born from the forest and when they died, nature took them back. There was no need for sex and they were lacking the natural urges humans had. Jongin, however, couldn't help it. He was so, so _curious._

Even over the sound of drunk humans laughing, Jongin could hear the faint jingle of his bracelet as he fixed his hair. It seemed a little redundant, to doll himself up like this because if his plan succeeded, he wouldn't be needing any of the jewelry he'd so generously put on earlier.

_ If _his plan succeeded.

Yes, Jongin had come to this festivity as one of the very few, stray elves mingling with humans for one purpose alone - to have sex.

A probably somewhat casual motivation for humans, but for Jongin, this was a big, big deal.

None of the fellow elves would get it; whenever he’d scraped up his courage to let people in on this interest of his, he was met with nothing but confusion and slightly judgemental looks.

Sex was for humans. For animals. For reproduction.

It was primal and somewhat dirty, but necessary... again, for humans. Not for elves.

Elves weren't _ born_, they simply came into existence as nature's living, breathing response to humans. It was an imitation, almost perfectly similar in appearance and capable of representing the forests and meadows, flowers and trees, acting on eye level with humans - creatures who weren't known to be cooperative, but elves were persistent and their aesthetic looks didn't hurt either. But while they looked like humans, there were some distinct differences between them, with the most obvious one being that elves didn't _ need _ to feed of anything but sunlight and certain plants, that they were almost impossible to kill, and that they didn't reproduce. There was no need for it. They didn't _ feel _a need for it, either.

Except for Jongin, apparently.

Elves were mostly benign in personality, so they only smiled and kept their judgement to themselves when humans displayed dirty behaviour, but something had evidently always been off about Jongin, because unlike them, he found it hard to look away. 

Mating, no, sex, was just so _ interesting_. He was around humans a lot, got along with them quite well, really, but the more Jongin had thought about it, the more he realized that sex was more than the process of mating to humans. It was so much more. It could be a display of affection or aggression, of possessiveness, primal urges or social duties. It could be a casual affair or something running deep enough to mark a human forever, showing in their personality and behaviour for the rest of their life, for better or for worse.

Sex was the fine, clean line separating elves from humans, and Jongin was just so, so curious.

He wanted to know what it was like, wanted to try and get a taste of these intense, human feelings. He knew the technicalities or was at least very sure about them, going by the human conversations he’d so attentively listened to. Another thing he was pretty confident in was possessing the required genitalia. At least he looked pretty similar to naked male humans, as far as he could tell. He'd tried to touch himself but didn't see the appeal in it - it felt weird, at best. Maybe his body simply wasn't able to recreate the sensations, but he wanted to at least try.

Now humans had plenty of dumb, primal individuals among them who'd try to bed elves despite their inborn lack of interest, both male and female. Jongin, however, wanted to choose carefully. He wasn't interested in people who seemed too eager to bed an elf - it seemed suspicious and somewhat alarming to him. No, he wanted to be the one doing the choosing, and his choice had been made many days ago.  
Currently, his object of interest was sitting at the same table as him, surrounded by a group of same-aged peers who were all drinking together, sharing laughs and making jokes that Jongin sometimes had a hard time following.

Oh Sehun was his name. He was one of the more diligent watchmen guarding the castle, he was rumored to sleep with people of any gender, and, personally, Jongin thought he was gorgeous. He had hair as black as pure ink and skin that was of a snowy white - nothing like the warm, bronze and golden tones dominating among elves. He was also rumored to be a _ good _ lay. Because apparently, that made a big difference. People could be _ bad _ at mating, and they could also be _ good _at it - both thoughts that were mind-twisting to Jongin.

He was oh so curious and while elves might not be able to help him, Oh Sehun might.

Jongin was determined to ask him, and to heighten his chances, he'd made himself look extra pretty that night. He'd also had a long nap during the day, to counter his inborn inability to function at night. Maybe that one had been going a bit too far, because now Jongin was wide awake and nervous to the bone.

He subtly tugged at his already loosely draped top to display his collarbones a little better, because showing skin apparently went a long way with humans when done to a certain extent.

So far, Sehun had thrown him a few looks, but none being above casual, mild interest. Jongin tried not to be discouraged by that. Surely, mating an elf simply wasn't an option to him.

To change that, he made sure to get closer to him, using the chance whenever someone got up to slide and make room for them until he eventually sat right next to him.

The other didn't seem to suspect anything yet, which was a bit of a relief, giving him time to come up with a concrete plan. He'd had casual conversations with Sehun before, nothing in depth, but now that he was out of his uniform and talking to his friends, he'd also had a chance to properly look at his broad shoulders, his lean frame and long fingers that were resting on the table, relaxed as the rest of him was.

One of the fellow watchmen pointed out how Jongin kept staring at them without saying a word, causing him to awkwardly smile and duck his head, but they didn't seem to really mind a somewhat wide-eyed, shy elf keeping them company.

Biting his lips, Jongin moved until his thigh brushed Sehun's, just barely, and he felt his muscles twitch through the flimsy fabric, but other than that, the human didn't show a reaction. Equal parts stubborn and uncertain, Jongin kept it there, relaxed until they were pressed against each other, but Sehun didn't pay him any heed still.

What now? He could hardly ask him with his friends around - it would be rude, that much was sure. Maybe he should have approached him in a more private setting, but both nighttime and alcohol tended to loosen people up, so he'd figured his chances would be best now.

In a fit of bravery, he leaned his upper body against Sehun, head leaning on his shoulder.

"Our elf is getting tired," someone laughed, and because Jongin was anxious, he just smiled and pretended to hide his face against the fabric of Sehun's sleeves. Suddenly, a hand was cupping the back of his head, keeping him there.

"So what? It's getting late, after all. Don't pretend you're still awake."

It was clearly Sehun speaking, he knew it not only because of the unique tone but because he felt it vibrate through his body from how close he was now. He felt warm now, much too warm, but kept still, anyway.

People cooed over Sehun being protective, went back to joking about each other, and within seconds, Jongin was forgotten again.

This was nice and warm, and surprisingly comfortable. Jongin could very well doze off like that. In other words, there was still zero sexual tension, and he had to change that.

Slowly, he ran his hand down Sehun's arm under the table, trailing down the back of his hand and tracing out his fingers. Sehun still didn't acknowledge him, and Jongin felt himself growing petulant. He knew humans weren't usually this touchy with strangers, and he should at least react in _ some _way. Emboldened, his hand traveled further, cupping the other's thigh. While his gaze stayed neutral and trained on the table, he focused on the feeling of skin and muscle beneath his fingers, felt its firmness with tentative squeezes. Towards the inside, his legs were softer, just like Jongin's. Rubbing slow circles into the skin, he traveled further up, fingertips sliding higher, and just a little higher-

A hand grabbed his, and Jongin jolted.

Sehun was looking at him - everyone at the table was, really, and Jongin expected him to drag his hand up, to demand an explanation.

"Dozed off?" Sehun asked instead, almost gently, and completely unlike the firm grip he had on Jongin's hand.

Stumped, Jongin shakily nodded. It was nice of him not to embarrass Jongin. He should probably take the nice gesture and just back off - but Sehun's grip on his hands remained firm, not pushing him away or towards him, just holding him in place. Confused and a little anxious, Jongin returned to leaning against him, keeping very still for the next minutes so as not to anger him any further. Was he in trouble?

He stayed like this, trying not to lull himself into a false sense of security despite the solid, warm body he was leaning into. It took a while, a long time, actually, for the first people to go home. Sehun waited patiently, waited until his remaining friends went to get more drinks, before he finally turned to look at Jongin, who sheepishly drew away a little.

"And what are _ you _up to?" he asked with mild interest. He'd been tipsy by the start of the fest but by now, he seemed perfectly sober with something about his gaze piercing enough to make Jongin feel vulnerable.

He swallowed, unconsciously squeezing the other's hand.

"Uhm. I wanted to," he began, but suddenly every possible statement sounded very dumb in his head. Still, Sehun's friends might return any moment now, and this was probably the best chance he'd get.

So he looked up at him, trying to look pretty and non-threatening.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to sleep with me?" he asked quietly, and while he saw Sehun's eyes travel down his body, felt the hitch in attitude, he remained calm.

"You want to sleep over at my place?" he asked, clearly making sure he was getting this right, and Jongin shook his head.

"No," he trailed off, unable to meet his eyes any longer as his voice dropped even further. "Have sex with me. I wanted to... try. I'll try to be a good lay, promise."

When Sehun didn't reply immediately, Jongin looked up to see genuine, unguarded surprise on his face, but also slightly widened pupils.

Then his eyes flickered down again, assessing Jongin in a different way.

"I didn't know elves could have sex," he commented lowly, still observing Jongin as if assessing whether he was worth his time. Jongin licked his suddenly very dry lips and subtly slid closer, unsure of how to make himself look more appealing.

"I don't know either, but I want to try. Please. If you don't mind. I'll do my best. Make me cry."

It was something he'd heard, something that seemed appropriate, and Sehun's gaze was growing a little cloudy while a small smile grazed his lips.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he whispered, but Jongin was too close to getting what he wanted to give up, so he let his free hand wander up the other's leg, keeping eye contact.

"Then teach me-" he began, but again, Sehun grabbed his hand and this time, he pried it away to rest on the bench. Again, Jongin left it there, unsurely following his lead, despite the yearning still showing on his face.

For the first time that evening, Sehun reached out to touch him, placing his fingertip on the middle of Jongin's throat, with the other immediately baring it. It dragged down painfully slowly, traveling down his exposed skin, his neatly trimmed nail gently scraping it, feeling like the ghost of a shiver. It tingled pleasantly, and Jongin faintly hoped he'd just snake beneath his robe then and there, but Sehun's finger kept travelling over the fabric, down, down, almost leisurely.

"And you think this is a good idea?" he asked lowly, watching Jongin very closely as his finger trailed down further, until it rested over the soft bulge in Jongin's pants. No one had ever touched him there, and while he was nervous, he wasn't scared that Sehun would hurt him.

"Can you even get it up?" he asked, mild amusement guarding the dark undertone, and then he was all but tapping him, once, twice, and to Jongin's own surprise, he felt a twitch down there. It didn't feel like that when he touched himself, never had, and maybe it had just been the surprise, but even if it was, Jongin was an opportunist, slightly spreading his legs in invitation.

"You _ can_," Sehun whispered, sounding a bit fascinated himself as his fingers kept moving, lightly tracing out his shape, just ghosting over the fabric. Jongin was definitely reacting to his touch, forcing himself to not close his legs again, to endure the tingling, hoping to invite more of it. This was it. He wanted it. So bad.

"Now I'm suddenly glad I'm sober," Sehun hummed, thumbing the inside of Jongin's thigh, watching his breath hitch with an almost hungry expression.

Then it was all gone within the blink of an eye, and Sehun slid over the bench and to his feet. Jongin blinked, but before he could process the situation, Sehun had grasped his forearm, encouraging him to get up.

"Come. I don't live too far," he explained, and he was probably just seeking a private, comfortable place, Jongin knew that much.

Still, there was a tiny option that he thought Jongin was too nice-looking to have sex with in some dirty bushes outside the city. He hoped this was the case because he really wanted Sehun to get something out of this.

* * *

Humans didn’t know about it but elves did indeed kiss each other. It was simply a rare, intimate act shared only between deeply bonded individuals.  
Naturally, Jongin hadn't kissed before.

He knew humans treated kisses more lightly but that didn't change the fact that it felt dirty and somewhat wrong when Sehun's thinner, warm lips were sliding over his, nipping and connecting again and again. Sure, Jongin could have asked him to stop, to refrain from kisses in general, but no matter how vulgar, it felt good. Exhilarating, even. Sehun's lips were warm, all of him was warm, really, and with the way he had him crowded against the door, Jongin felt oddly comfortable.

Sehun had steered him up against the door before Jongin could get as much as a look at his home, with a firm, but somewhat gentle grip on his hips. Now he was chuckling against Jongin's lips, hot and breathy.

"You don't even know how to kiss, do you?" he whispered, sounding amused. With a small, needy sound, Jongin caught his lips again, not wanting the other to stop. Sehun promptly bit his bottom lip, and a sharp zing of shock and arousal had Jongin shudder.

He didn't taunt him again after that, only started to dominate the kiss, pressing a little harder, parting his lips to swipe his hot tongue over Jongin's lips, prying them open. Confused and overwhelmed, Jongin could only let it happen, clumsily following along, letting out a mix between a whimper and a sigh when their tongues touched.

The thought of being so intimate with a stranger and enjoying it was equal parts humiliating and exciting, making him feel itchy all over, but especially down there, where Sehun had pressed his knee between his legs. Jongin pushed into it, but it only made the itching grow worse - was this arousal? It had to be. He was beginning to understand humanity's obsession with this; it was an entirely unnerving sensation, truly like an itch that turned worse upon scratching, and yet the scratching felt so _ good_.

"Shit, you're needy," Sehun hummed against his lips, his voice a little rough. When exactly Sehun's fingers had slipped beneath the fabric to rub tight little circles into his skin, Jongin didn't know; he only realized that they were gone now, and that Sehun was drawing away. With a confused little sound, Jongin blinked up at him, trying to shake off the daze and focus, but he was tugged away before he knew it. Past shelves and doors, until they entered what turned out to be his bedroom.  
Jongin was gently manhandled onto a bed, the blanket carelessly swept to the side. Before the mattress finished bouncing, Sehun was over him already, keeping him pinned with his hands on his shoulder and arm, with most of his weight resting where it was itching the most, much to Jongin's relief and frustration alike.

It must have shown in his mewl, because Sehun actually shushed him while stretching out to flip on the oil lamp on his night stand.

"Stop being an impatient brat if you want _ this_," he muttered, rolling his hips against Jongin without warning, hard enough for Jongin to gasp quietly and cease moving out of sheer shock.

"And now undress."

Sehun's voice wasn't overly strict or domineering, but it didn't have to be for Jongin to recognize it as a command. With shaky fingers, Jongin tried to undo the binding of his robe, impatiently tugging at it. Sehun was only watching him, looking almost bored and not lifting a single finger to help him, which made Jongin feel a bit embarrassed.

"What about you?" he asked, and it came out small and insecure. Sehun ignored his poor attempt at distraction and kept staring at him, fingers dancing over the already exposed skin of his collarbones.

"Why, you wanna see how it's done?" he asked almost casually, and with cheeks heated in embarrassment, Jongin finally loosened the complex knot, revealing his upper body. It was all he could do from where he was lying under Sehun.

"I wanna see you, too," he whispered, and he could have sworn something dark had flitted over Sehun's expression at that.

"Cute," he hummed, and then he was back to kissing Jongin, ravishing him, hands running up and down his exposed body. It felt like he was mapping him out, feeling up his chest and the plane of his stomach, dipping into his pants and running back up to flick one of his nipples.

"What do you have those for, hm?" Sehun asked, and Jongin shrugged, uselessly trying to shirk away from the touch.

"I don't know," he admitted, wincing when Sehun pinched one of them, hard.

"Hurts-" he whispered, and Sehun hummed thoughtfully, before licking a broad stripe over it and moving on. Jongin had noticed his hands being bigger than his own, but he really felt it now that they were running up and down his sides, making him shudder. Unable to stay still, he looped his arms around the other's neck, part of him expecting to be told off for that, but Sehun was too focused on slowly tugging his pants down as far as they would go, before letting go of the fabric again.

This time, the way Jongin flinched made him chuckle, and he promptly did it again, this time shoving his hands beneath the fabric to touch Jongin without preamble. He yelped, and if not for the other's weight pinning him down, he might have kicked him.

"Shit, you _ really _like that," Sehun whispered, fingers groping through the fabric of his underwear.

Jongin was starting to feel dizzy from the unpredictable demeanour - one second, Sehun would be gentle and slow in his touches, the next he was rough and somewhat mean, and Jongin didn't know which one he enjoyed more.

The hand was gone as fast as it had come but Jongin felt his pants being tugged down instead, lifting his hips without a hitch. Feeling the other's bare hands on his legs was nice, but they disappeared when Jongin attempted to wriggle out of his robe, keeping him down.

"Leave it," he ordered, and Jongin didn't understand but he obeyed, anyway, didn't resist when Sehun grabbed his hands and placed them over his head. His underwear joined his pants on the floor, and Jongin couldn't help squirming under Sehun's gaze that shamelessly took him in. Elves weren't ashamed of baring themselves to each other because it meant nothing to them. Now, though, Jongin felt exposed and awkward, and his attempt to draw his legs up to hide himself was met with nothing but an absently annoyed click of Sehun's tongue, who grabbed his leg and propped it up even further, holding it in a way that was even more exposing.

"Who would have thought you guys look like us down there, too?" he asked, sounding vaguely interested, but his expression was too intense to match the tone, keeping Jongin on edge.

He felt stiff, and he could see his own genitals from the corner of his vision, which made him even more squirmish. He'd been hard before, at least somewhat, but it had never happened in connection to anything sexual, just waking up from a dream, or stiffening a little when he felt overwhelmed, but _ this _\- this was new.

And of course, Sehun saw it, too.

"You're wet," he commented lowly, and with an almost sadistic pleasure, he kept his eyes on Jongin's face as he loosely stroked him, the touch barely there, just once, twice, before dipping his thumb into the slit.

Jongin sucked in a breath, hands curled to fist the blanket beside him, to hold on to something.

With a mix of horror and confused arousal, he watched Sehun lick his thumb, fully expecting him to grimace, to make Jongin feel small and dirty, but that wasn't at all what happened - Sehun only quietly smacked his lips, and then smiled at him.

"Wanna have a taste?"

The thumb returned to Jongin's tip, and then touched his lips.

Was that really alright? It seemed wrong to taste your own bodily fluids, but Sehun applied more pressure and Jongin parted his lips tasting something sweet and tangy.

"Good, isn't it?" Sehun whispered, and the way he looked at him, all indulgent and gentle while he fed Jongin what could only be his first precum... it got to Jongin, in ways he couldn't explain.

The thumb pressed against his tongue once, just to be mean, and then it was gone when Sehun pulled his loose shirt over his head, making quick work of his pants and underwear, as well, exposing smooth, pale skin that Jongin was instantly fascinated by.

"Can I move again?" he asked in a small voice while Sehun reached for a little tub on the nightstand. He shot him a look, thought about it, and actually sighed.

"Sure," he relented, and Jongin felt like an overeager child, but he couldn't help the smile ghosting over his face as he spread his legs to make room for Sehun and sat up to carefully nuzzle into the crook of his neck, inhaling the faintest hint of sweat and the slightly musky, natural scent of Sehun himself. Feeling bare skin against his made him feel warm and tingly, and it was even better where they were pressed together. Sehun seemed composed, except for the slightly rough grip on the back of Jongin's head, but he could feel that the other was turned on, too, could feel the wet patch against his thigh. He shifted, trying to feel it closer to the middle, closer to-

The grip on his hair tightened, tugging without a warning, and Jongin whelped.

"How can you be so eager when you can't even stand a hand on your dick?" Sehun asked, the question breathed right into his ear, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"I'm sorry," Jongin winced, the corners of his eyes tearing up already. He really kept messing up it seemed.

"I'm sorry - I'll listen to you now," he added, obediently baring his neck and keeping his hands still.

"Good. Good boy," Sehun hummed, indulgently kissing up his neck as his grip loosened. The praise was reassuring, went a little further than that, really, and Jongin wanted to earn more of it. He sighed, half-expecting the other to suddenly turn rough on him again, but again, Sehun defied his expectations and only pressed him back into the mattress.

"I'm trying to make this as painless as possible, so stop wriggling so much," Sehun all but scolded him, and Jongin bit his lip, frustrated, aroused, unsure of what to do with himself, but still eager to please.

He nodded, even put his hands back over his head, just to be sure. Sehun reached out to cover his wrists almost absently, only giving them a brief squeeze before settling between Jongin's legs, propping both of them up. 

A cold, wet fingertip on the back of his thighs made Jongin flinch, but he kept still nonetheless. He could feel it running lower, skirting in between his legs.

Nobody had ever touched him there and Jongin hadn't expected the skin to be this sensitive or for the touch to feel so different from his own.

"So smooth," Sehun hummed to himself, tracing out the skin, running closer and closer to a place that made Jongin feel self-conscious, despite the thorough way he had tried to clean himself.

"Did you shave for me?" Sehun asked almost conversationally as his fingers kept wandering with slow purpose, his gaze resting on them with such intensity that Jongin wanted to hide his face.

"No," he whispered, and for some reason, that answer seemed to turn the other on even more.

"Fuck, you always look like that? That's hot," he muttered, and then he touched a place even more sensitive, one that had Jongin tense up. The touch disappeared as Sehun briefly dipped his finger back into the tub to smear the liquid around the sensitive skin, causing Jongin to shudder in his grip. It was cold, slimey, and somewhat strange, the way he felt the other's finger dip into the skin around it, pushing just a little, making him twitch even more-

and then he felt something pushing inside of him, and he jerked away from it, his knee almost hitting Sehun in the face if not for the other expecting it, catching the movement with his upper arm.

Jongin had a dozen apologies resting on his tongue but Sehun only shushed him, like one would calm a weary child, his dry hand running over his thighs for a bit. He only shot him a brief look before looking down at his fingers again, but that was alright, Jongin felt a little calmer already.

He knew that eventually, something much bigger would go there, would go inside of him. He'd just been surprised, and-

The fingertip returned, pushing inside agonizingly slowly, probingly, while Sehun kept his leg out of the way, held him open.

Jongin made a small, garbled sound that made no sense even to his own ears. It just felt so _ strange_. And then the intrusion went even _ deeper_.

"Ah-"

Sehun kept massaging his thigh with his free hand, looking very focused.

"It's all good," he hummed, feeling around, _ inside _Jongin, "try to relax."

His only reply were more, small 'ah's, but despite his muscles flexing and twitching, Jongin forced himself to stay as still as possible - how could he possibly relax, on top of that?

"Feels pretty human-like, to me," Sehun muttered to himself. "Little moist, maybe. Little more stretchy."

"Is that bad?" Jongin croaked out, face burning with embarrassment.

Sehun looked up as if he'd only just remembered that Jongin was with him.

The focused look bled into something more relaxed, something more promising that made Jongin feel even smaller when the other slid up to lie on top of him, upper bodies pressed together, his free hand hiking Jongin's leg up to bracket his waist.

"Quite the opposite," he crooned, giving Jongin a short peck. Jongin's confusion broke when the pressure increased and Sehun added a second finger, swallowing his cries with his lips. He was kissing him with fervor now, and between his tongue and the fingers dragging along his insides, Jongin couldn't help looping his arms around Sehun's neck again, holding on to him like a lifeline. Weird. It was so weird, the movement inside of him, petting, dragging, playing him, and it slowly transferred to his erection that had started to grow softer.

Sehun apparently sensed him relaxing, because his grip on Jongin's leg loosened. Moving his leg influenced the way the fingers felt inside him, and so did clenching, so Jongin kept it right where it was, feeling a little fragile still. Sehun didn't stop, just buried his hand in Jongin's hair, going from a tight grip to a loose one, running down his neck and sides and back up, just touching everywhere he could reach. Just when Jongin had adjusted to the feeling, just when he was trying to respond to Sehun's kisses in kind, a third finger joined the other two and he couldn't do anything but gasp into the other's mouth, feeling a hot trickling sensation, like he was leaking. Together with the cold cream and Sehun's fingers moving, making room for themselves, Jongin felt weirdly sloppy down there, strangely open where he shouldn't be open. He wanted something in there, something that didn't leave a gap, even when moving. And- he didn't quite understand it, but he wouldn't mind if it hurt a bit. He wanted to be pushed further, just-

"I wonder what the refractory period for elves is," Sehun panted against his lips, finally cracking in his composed demeanor. Jongin only made a vaguely confused, questioning sound, and without warning, Sehun's hand was on his erection, gripping tight. For the first time that evening, Jongin moaned, short, rather loud and uninhibited. He clenched, too, to the point that Sehun hissed, but kept pushing, anyway, providing everything Jongin hadn't known he needed. His fingers moved over his erection as well, up and down, making it drool even more precum as he dragged back his foreskin, but while hard, he was moving somewhat slowly, making it an almost torturous experience, and Jongin was starting to understand why some people cried during sex. It was so much, way too much, and yet not enough-

"Come on, Jongin," Sehun ordered throatily, his eyes so dark they looked black in the dim light. He was still smiling, but there was nothing nice about it or the way he jabbed his three fingers in deep without warning.

"Just come."

Everything culminated and Jongin keened, pushing against Sehun once more as everything became too much for just a moment, zinging through his body as the itching sensation climaxed. His muscles locked tight, but there was more slick still, and ropes of cum landing on his own stomach. Sehun kept stroking, never speeding up, but Jongin didn't mind anymore, found it satisfying now, clinging and keeping him close as moaned quietly, face buried in his neck.

The fluttering of his muscles was enough for Sehun to cease his motions just as they turned from stimulating to painful.

He was still quietly smiling as he looked down at him, wiping his hand through the mess on his stomach.

"Look at you. So fucked out already."

Jongin swallowed dryly, his chest heaving as he looked up at Sehun, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. His lips were burning and he was sweating all over, with faint, unshed tears drying in the corner of his eyes.

Sehun noticed them, too, swiping a faintly sticky thumb over his cheeks.

"But you didn't cry yet. Well done."

Jongin blinked at him in question, too dizzy to catch up with him. Sehun simply moved on, swiping his finger through the sticky white substance on Jongin's stomach once more, pushing it past Jongin's lips.

"Still sweet?"

Jongin nodded, drowsily sucking the other's thumb clean.

"Wanna get a different taste?"

Jongin's eyes unconsciously flit down between them. Sehun picked up on it, lightly patting his cheek.

"Perfect. Come here," he ordered quietly, but there was no denying his voice was thick with desire, and Jongin didn't _ understand_, but he liked that Sehun liked this, and he wanted to keep him satisfied. He followed the other's lead, sitting up and eyeing the others still very aroused state. Now that he finally got a good look at him, Jongin swallowed instinctively. Sehun was better endowed than him, larger, a bit longer, too, probably. Maybe it was simply the erected state that made it look so big, but imagining it inside him was mildly horrifying.

"Scared?" Sehun asked, and there was a strain to it, a hint of impatience, and Jongin apologetically ran his hand over the bare, slightly fuzzy skin of his thigh, reaching for-

Sehun tutted, getting a hold of his wrist.

"With your lips. Your mouth first."

Oh. Another thing Jongin had vaguely heard about but could never quite place.

Dutifully, he tried to keep his hands away, only to steady himself on the mattress to ensure his balance. He still felt a bit wobbly after experiencing the sudden, intense spike of pleasure.

Sehun wasn't giving him any instructions and unsure on how to proceed, he slowly inched lower, kissing the tip, slow but innocent, not deterred by the way it twitched. The scent was musky and heavy, with the precum coating his lips in an entirely filthy manner. Jongin had been ready for this, or so he'd told himself, but now that he actually did it, it felt like the biggest sacrilege he could ever commit. Would he ever be able to kiss a loved one with lips that had been coated in cum?

A hand in his hair anchored him in the present.

"You don't like it?"

His tone didn't give anything away, and Jongin instinctively wondered what he'd do if he said no. Would he push for more, anyway? Would that scare him or excite him?

He licked his lips. It was salty and a little odd, like nothing he'd tasted before. But knowing what it was, knowing that he was allowed to taste it, made it special.

"I like it," Jongin whispered, looking up at Sehun as he sucked the remains off his lips.

"Yeah?" Sehun asked back lowly, fingers carding through Jongin's hair. "Doesn't look like it."

Willing to prove otherwise, Jongin leaned in again, placing an open-mouthed kiss on the head, sucking like a child asking for milk. Above him, Sehun shuddered, and more of the salty substance leaked onto Jongin's tongue. It finally felt like it was Jongin's turn to make the other feel good, and he was determined to do his best, to have the other experience the same he did. Emboldened, Jongin ran his lips down the length, kissing and dragging the skin a little, nuzzling it like an affectionate cat, simulating what Sehun had done to him earlier, in the very limited way he could. Quickly, he ended up at the tip again, because that had gained him the best reaction and without preamble, he wrapped his lips around the head, sinking down until it filled his mouth, poked his cheek, and Sehun hissed. There was more slick in his mouth now, and he felt uncomfortably full and a bit clueless, so Jongin tried to use what Sehun had taught him earlier about kissing; it occurred to him as he was swirling his tongue, humming in the effort to flick it around the sensitive, salty skin, that he was making love to it. The thought had him burn up in embarrassment, but the thought was whisked away as the hand cradling the back of his head pushed a little, gently, but firmly feeding him more, and he felt it scratching along his palate, clogging up his mouth until he couldn't breathe-

His throat convulsed, locking up as Jongin pushed against the hold and Sehun stopped pushing immediately.

Jongin spluttered, did his best not to retch, and he felt the first tears wetting the dried up remains in the corner of his eyes. He had ruined it, wasn't able to provide Sehun with what he wanted, wasn't good enough-

"Shit, you really tried, didn't you?" Sehun asked hoarsely, absently stroking himself like he couldn't help it. "You would have let it right in, right down your throat if only you didn't choke half-way. Well, maybe next time."

The thought of repeating the procedure, of feeling like choking and failing again made Jongin panic, but Sehun put a hand on him instead, causing him to jolt.

"Good enough," Sehun muttered as he gave him a few, rough strokes, stealing Jongin's breath in a different way - it didn't hurt anymore, but he was being rougher than before, faster, too.

"Don't wanna wait any longer," Sehun hummed, lying down to tug Jongin on top of him, much to the latter's surprise. "Let me see you try _ that_. I wanna see."

Clumsily, Jongin sat on the other's thighs, feeling slightly nervous again. This was it, this was what sex was ultimately about. He'd expected this to happen right away, but now that they'd done so many other things before it, Jongin felt a little woozy and out of it, and not so ready anymore. Sehun lathered himself in more gel, placing his dry hand on Jongin's side.

"Up. Come, I'll help you," he all but crooned, but there was a sharp edge to it. Jongin obeyed, timidly kneeling over the other's erection and allowing Sehun to slightly adjust his position until the wet tip kissed his entrance, blunt and less dexterous than Sehun's fingers, and Jongin cautiously pushed himself down. A choked noise escaped him and something dark flitted over Sehun's expression. Just a little deeper, and Jongin's muscles started spasming, clenching, rebelling against the intrusion, but he kept going, anyway, barely even hearing the way Sehun hissed. It- it hurt. But most of it came from the way Jongin clenched, from the raw shock of a sensation so foreign and aggressive.

Jongin swallowed dryly, feeling like every inch was pushing the air out of his lungs, but he kept going until he felt the blazing hot skin of Sehun's thighs against his ass. A bit of the tension was relieved that way, but it reached so _ deep_. Jongin moaned, small and breathy, feeling overwhelmed, while Sehun replied with a deeper, more guttural sound.

"It really does feel almost like a girl," he mused casually, but the tight grip on Jongin's sides betrayed him. "You're getting wetter as we speak."

Self-consciously, Jongin clenched again, regretting it right after. Sehun patted his side, then proceeded to just grope his thigh.

"Take your time," he said, expression just barely strained, his dark eyes greedily taking Jongin in.

Jongin didn't know what he was supposed to take his time with, and hoping to get used to it along the way, he pulled up just a little, avoiding Sehun's gaze because he knew he was grimacing, focusing too hard to look pretty anymore. Sehun was right, too - Jongin could feel his body getting slicker, trying to counter the hardness making a room for itself inside him, and when he slipped down again, it sent a spark of pleasure down his spine, awakening the tingling that had left with his earlier release.

"Am I doing it right?" he whispered, steadying himself on the other's chest, shooting him an unsure look as he did it again, wincing at the vulgar feeling.

"Keep going," Sehun only instructed, his gaze clouding over as he watched Jongin carefully sink down, only to lift himself up again. It got easier with ever slide, easier to breathe and to concentrate on the drag, the friction that pushed the slick aside. This wasn't so different from having fingers inside him, after all, aside from the fact that it was more, and that Jongin was the one controlling the movement. He made them bigger, slowly rolling his hips down experimentally, trying to get it to feel as good as Sehun's fingers had. There must be a way to do it, a spot to hit, something-

"You look frustrated," Sehun hummed with a glint in his eye, leisurely, but slowly scratching down Jongin's thighs, making him flex and clench. Jongin bit his lips, never ceasing to move.

"I don't think I'm doing it right," he admitted in a small whisper.

"So needy but with no clue on how to get off properly," Sehun smiled, with absolutely no pity on his face. "Poor thing."

"I want to get _ you _off, too," Jongin protested, and that caught Sehun's interest at last.

"Oh yeah? Let me help you with that."

It was the only the warning he got before Sehun rolled his hips up hard. Jongin actually yelped but it came out like a moan. Before he could steady himself, Sehun had sat up, making everything feel drastically different, and Jongin only felt him shifting, felt the warm arms engulfing him, before he ground into him again, hard and unforgiving. Sehun was setting the pace now, and it was practiced, rolling his hips into him with a force Jongin would have never dared using. In a way, it was exactly the type of friction he'd craved earlier, but it was also so much, way too much-

"Fuck, finally," Sehun groaned into his ear, while Jongin only kept his arms looped around Sehun's neck, hiding his face as his body kept bouncing up and down.

"I've been wanting to mess you up right from the start-"

Jongin moaned, feeling another rush of slick, another trickle of precum - it was like his body was really asking for it, and Sehun seemed to think the same.

"Who knew," he began between thrusts, breathy and high on hormones, "that you guys were made to fuck and be fucked, after all?"

Jongin didn't know why he was humiliated by this, by being so eager for this, but somehow, the way Sehun said it made him flush, made him clench, but the other pushed through anyway, forcing himself inside.

"Though after this," Sehun began, scratching down Jongin's back, leaving burning trails behind, "you probably won't ever get off just by fucking someone alone."

Everything shifted, and for a moment, Jongin panicked, but then his back hit the mattress, and his leg was hiked up to rest on Sehun's shoulder. Like this, the other had a completely different leverage, and his next thrust made Jongin scream.

"Loud, too," Sehun grunted, using his full force to slam inside him again, "No one's gonna believe an elf wanting to be a bitch for me."

Jongin couldn't breathe, had a hard time thinking, but Sehun didn't stop, and he didn't want him to - he felt like he was slipping into a numb, otherworldly trance where he was nothing but a thing to be used for pleasure, where he was asked to do nothing but hold on and take it. It really was animalistic, the way Sehun was holding him open, just moving inside him over and over again, like he was trying to breed him. And maybe Jongin was an animal, too, victim to a dusty copy of their genes, because he liked it. He mewled with every thrust, small, cut 'ah's escaping at every minuscule change of angle, and by the time Sehun hit a spot that made his vision white out, Jongin was crying.

"Now you're crying, huh?" Sehun asked, hands running over Jongin's sweaty skin, carelessly thumbing at the wet streaks staining his cheeks, never ceasing to thrust inside him. "But that's what you wanted, didn't you? Don't you wanna smile and say thank you?"

It was cruel, and it made Jongin even _ harder_, even though he didn't understand.

He tried, anyway, blinking away the tears, looking up into Sehun's dark eyes.

"Thank you," he croaked out, both his smile and voice breaking at a particularly hard thrust, and with a low curse, Sehun bent him down even further, movements growing erratic, and even meaner. The pleasure had been waiting to peak, to spill over for what felt like an eternity but when Sehun started to touch him, it suddenly came so easily, and Jongin climaxed again, finding the deepest, most intense pleasure being bred by a human - but by that point, Jongin didn't care anymore, moaning with no inhibition, and maybe that made him one of them. He was clenching even harder than before, but Sehun kept pushing until Jongin felt another wave of hot slick inside him, and it was the strangest, most vulnerable he had felt all night, while at the same time, he'd never felt more empowered than when Sehun's thrusts slowed down, grinding as deep as he could, pushing his release as far as it would go, because in that moment Sehun, too, was a victim to his instincts.

Jongin held on tight, legs slipping off his shoulders as his moans died off into small, close-mouthed hums, Sehun's breathing harsh against his ear.

Everything was hot and itchy, from the puddle of cum between them to the sweat on their skin and the salty tears that wouldn't quite stop yet, but Jongin refused to loosen his hold. Inside him, Sehun had softened, but he didn't seem willing to pull out immediately, instead peppering his neck with wet, lazy kisses.

Jongin was a little too tired to respond properly, but he liked it. A lot. So much so that he winced when Sehun pulled out, when everything felt loose, used, and leaking, and when the other attempted to draw away.

With a small sound of protest coming from the hoarse back of his throat, Jongin clung to him tighter.

"Let me get a towel, at least," Sehun groaned quietly, prying Jongin off of him.

By the time he'd quickly washed up and returned with a wet rag in hand, Jongin was still crying, silent tears running down, no matter how much Jongin tried to wipe them.

"What, feeling regrets?" Sehun asked blankly, and despite his bare state and flushed chest, he managed to look composed, despite the intimacy they had shared just a few minutes ago.

Jongin shook his head, sniffling a little.

"Was I doing well?" he asked, letting out the question that was burning on his mind the most.

Sehun looked at him like he was asking about the weather now.

"Why are you asking that like someone put a gun to your head? So you are regretting it."

"No!" Jongin hurried to clarify, curling in on himself a little. "But- can I hold you some more? I don't know why, just- just a little more, promise."

Sehun actually sighed at this, sitting down on the bed to wipe the wet rag over Jongin's face, much to the other's surprise.

"You really are too cute to be mean to, it's sickening," he commented off-handedly, while Jongin grimaced at the damp feeling on his face.

"Why do people want to be mean about sex?" Jongin croaked out, obediently revealing his stomach so Sehun could roughly wipe away the mess.

Sehun huffed at this, threw the rag aside and pulled Jongin down with him.

"I think you should know the answer to that by now," he said, throwing the blanket over them. For a moment, Jongin was worried when he was pried off again, but then it turned out Sehun wanted to hug him from behind, comfortably holding him close to his chest.

Jongin's answer came out incredibly small, and somewhat shy.

"Because it's fun?"

He felt the other's erection twitch just slightly against his butt, but the other didn't do anything about it.

"You're getting there," Sehun hummed, and Jongin held on tighter, already feeling a hint of arousal himself. Would he be able to go back to his own kind and pretend he'd never experienced this? That was a question only time would be able to answer but for the time being, Jongin's curiosity had still not died down. This had been a lot to take in and he already felt his mind dowsing off, but he felt like he still hadn't seen... everything. There was more to it, and Jongin wanted to experience as much as he could.

He had a feeling that Sehun wouldn't mind teaching him more.

Maybe eventually, they'd even share a kiss as meaningful as an elven one.

  
  



End file.
